The present disclosure relates to memory allocation.
When multiple applications want to use camera resources on a computer device, the type of memory and/or memory access allocated to the applications may be different than what an application needs. As such, system resources may be unnecessarily used when allocating the memory to the application. Moreover, system performance may be impacted when memory is unnecessarily allocated for camera resources on a computer device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in memory allocation.